fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Super Mario Bros.
TO BE REDONE LEGO Super Mario Bros. is a Lego game for the Wii U, 3DS, Switch, and Nintendo FutureX. Plot: It all begins with the Mario bros sitting on a bench in the Mushroom city, eating some spagetii. Luigi points out how peacfull thing have been lately, and Mario agrees. Then, a Toad runs up to them, like he's in a rush. After the bros ask whats wrong, the Toad says that today is Princess Peach's birthday. Luckly, Mario has a gift. Luigi, however, does not, as proved by him running of. Mario and the Toad head out to catch up to him. After they find him at a gift store, he shows them the gift he got for the princess: a weird Kirby plush. The three head to the castle for the party, but are interupted when Wario runs past them, holding a purse that was stolen from Peach. The Bros and Toad give chase, and after a level and a boss with Wario, they get the purse back. However, inside was a strange brick. Suddenly, a robotic claw steals the brick. It scrolls up to show it came from Bowser's Koopa Clown Car, with Bowser and a tied up Peach in it. He insults the hero's, then fly's off. TBA Character and Character types: In this game, each character has there own powers. Here are examples of all character types: *Power-up: This acts like Batman's suits from Lego Batman games. In spacific Blocks that only a few characters can use, there is a usefull Power-up. Ex: Mario, Luigi, Toads. *Power-house: These characters can brake objects that others cannot. They can also lift heavy stuff. Ex: Wario, Bowser, Spike, Roy, D.K, etc. *Small: These characters can crawl throgh spots or areas that others cannot. Ex: Toad, Goomba, Koopa, Toadetta, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, etc. *Climbing: These characters can climb on objects like vines and trees. Ex: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, the other Kongs, etc. *Royal entrance: These characters can use there royal status to get into areas gaurded by Toads. Ex: Peach, Daisy, Roselina, Toad (gaurds), Toadworth, etc. *Minion entrance: These guys can go into doors with the Bowser symbol on it. Ex: Goomba, Koopa, Boo, Bowser Jr, Koopalings, Hammer bro, etc. *Nose: The only character that can use this is Poochy. He can sniff out secrets and other stuff. *Transform: A few characters can transform into somthing eles. Ex: Bowser Jr + Shadow Mario, Wario + Wario-man, etc. *Smart: Characters that are smart can fix divices and build silver bricks, which are usually somthing mechanical. Ex: E. Gadd, Lugwig, Tatonga, Dr. Cygore, etc. *High-jumper: These characters can jump higher then anyone eles in the game. Ex: Luigi, Waluigi, Yoshi, etc. In this game, there are ??? Characters (Not counting Alts): *Mario: Power-up (Alts: Mario golf, Amarica Mario) *Luigi: Power-up, high-jumper (Alts: Mr. L) *Peach: Royal enterance (Alts: Sunshine Peach, Olympics Peach) *Toad: Power-up, Small (Alts: Diffrent colors, Toadetta) *Toad gaurd: Royal enterance (Alts: none) *Wario: Power-house, Transform (Alts: Biker Wario, Fancy suit Wario) *Wario-man: Flight, Power-house, Transform (Alts: none.) *Waluigi: High-jumper (Alts: Strikers Waluigi) *Dr. Mario: Smart (Alts: None) *Toadsworth: Smart, Royal enterance (Alts: None) *Yoshi: High-jumper, short (Alts: Diffrent colors) *Birdo: High-jumper (Alts: Diffrent colors) *Goomba: Minion Enterance, Small (Alts: Super Mario World Goomba) *Koopa: Minion enterance, Small (Alts: Ninja Koopa) *Boo: Flight, Minion enterance, Stealth (Alts: none) *Hammer Bro: Minion enterance (Alts: none) *Fire Bro: Minion enterance (Alts: none) *Bommerang Bro: Minion enterance (Alts: none) *Charging chucks: Power-house, Minion enterance (Alts: none) *TBA Power-ups: Like said before, the power-up type characters are Mario, Luigi, and Toad only. *Fire Flower: Lets the user shoot a fireball (Mario, Luigi, Toad) *Mushroom: Makes character grow and gives Power-house to user (Mario, Luigi, Toad) *Tanookie: Gives user a spin attack and gliding (Mario, Luigi, Toad) *Ice Flower: Lets user freeze water (Mario, Luigi, Toad) *TBA HUB world: There is one main HUB world: Mushroom kingdom. Here is a list of the more important areas in this world: '''THE CASTLE: '''Here is where you can replay levels, check progress, and enter Cheat Codes. '''NABBITS SHOP: '''This is were you buy stuff like Red bricks, extras, bonus levels, and Characters. '''WARP PIPES: '''Here is were you can go to extra levels in exchange for some Gold bricks. '''RED WARP PIPE: '''Here, you can go to places on the HUB world quicker. Trivia: *This is the first Mario Lego game. Gallery: Screen Shot 2016-04-15 at 2.40.15 PM.png|The logo imgre.jpg|Mario, Luigi, and Wario in-game Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Lego Games Category:Lego (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo FutureX Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games